Sword of the Gods
by Nutcase62
Summary: In Belinda's second year at Hogwarts, she finds out that she is a daughter of Hecate, godess of magic, and she is sent on a quest to retrieve the sword of Godric Gryffindor before it is needed, with the help of a  trustworthy?  friend...
1. Flourish and Blotts

**Disclaimer**: I'm not J.K Rowling or Rick Riordan - if I was I probably wouldn't be writing FanFiction. So I don't own any of the characters (Except Belinda, I take credit for imagining her) or places in this story.(Or the events in Flourish and Blotts, J.K Rowling wrote them in The Chamber of Secrets)

* * *

><p>I sighed. Diagon Ally. It was good to be back. I smiled as my Dad came out of the owl emporium with a large brown owl.<p>

"Happy Birthday!" he said happily.

"Dad- no way!" I was too stunned to speak as my Dad passed me the owl. I had been telling him I wanted one since last year, at the start of my first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.

I had received a letter from them last year, much to my Dad's shock. Dad was a muggle, and my mother left the day after I was born, so I never knew her.

Together, we walked to Flourish and Blotts, where we would buy the books I needed for this year. There seemed to be a bigger crowd than usual there, and I realized, that this wasn't the only unusual thing. In the centre of the crowd, Gilderoy Lockhart stood madly shaking Harry Potter's hand. It was then that Lockhart announced above the crowd that he would be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. My eyes flicked down to my booklist, noticing once again that 7 of the 8 books that we needed were written by him. I studied the man that was now talking to the _Daily Prophet _reporter. Either he was very confident and proud of his own work, or he was extremely self-centred.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Harry move behind me. I turned to watch him give the books which Lockhart had given to him to a younger red-haired girl. A Weasley, I guessed judging by the red hair. I had known Harry to be quite good friends with them.

I saw a boy move behind them before saying in his cold voice, "Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter."

I sighed at the blond haired, grey eyed boy who didn't seem to get enough of taunting Potter. I stood in the background as Harry's friends came to his defence, a luxury that I knew Draco wished he had. I was surprised when Lucius Malfoy went and stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder. From what Draco had said to me, his father wasn't one to defend the boy much. More scold him for picking the wrong fights or speaking with the wrong people. Apparently, an argument with Harry Potter and the Weasleys wasn't bad. Especially when Mr. Weasley had been hanging out with Hermione Granger's parents.

I quickly bought my books while they were arguing and, though I have no idea how, I made it out before they left. Dad left to go and get us some ice-cream, so I followed Draco and his father out of the store.

I faintly heard Mr. Malfoy tell Draco that he was going to do some top-secret Ministry business before walking off.

"You know that you shouldn't need to pick fights to get your father's attention, Draco," I said after moving closer to him.

Draco jumped, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm buying school supplies," I told him.

He shook his head, "Not what I meant," He began to walk down the street, I walked along with him, "If my father catches me talking to you, I'll be dead."

"Your father needs to realize that there's nothing wrong with muggles, and give you credit for something other than picking on them."

Draco stopped to look at me, his grey eyes staring straight into my green ones, "I," he said coolly, "have no idea what you're talking about."

I raised my eyebrows, "You don't remember how I found you crying in the common room last year because you couldn't make your father proud unless you could write him a letter about the latest mean trick you played on a muggle-born?"

Draco winced at the memory, "You haven't told anyone, have you?" a look of concern now on his face.

"Of course not," I told him, "I just think that you need to find something better to do than try to make your father proud. Perhaps you could make some friends, or do well in classes."

"I have friends," Draco said defensively.

"Crabbe and Goyle?" I asked him, "You know that they're only friends with you because they're afraid that they might treat you like you treat Potter or Granger."

Draco flinched. I possibly shouldn't have said that.

"What do you suppose I do, Belinda, be _nice_? I'm not like you. It's all so natural for you, with your loving parents and happy home. I have had to listen to my father go on about how terrible mud-bloods are and how Arthur Weasley has been protecting them. No fun or games. The only thing that makes my family proud of me is a hatred of your type."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. I had never met my Mum, but I honestly couldn't have asked for a better Dad.

As if the thought had summoned him, I saw my Dad walking towards us with two ice-creams. Draco looked at him over my shoulder and murmured, "I gotta go, seeya at school."

"Yeah, owl me if you need me." Draco nodded and I was glad that I didn't get the 'why would I need you' that this earned me once before.

I watched him walk away before he looked back over his shoulder and called out, "Hey Belinda, nice owl."

I smiled and scratched the little brown owl's head, before walking off with my Dad and licking ice-cream.


	2. A Smile From Draco Malfoy

**A/N:** Sorry that it took me so long to post this. You know, life happens. It's also very short, but I'm hoping that the next one will be longer. Enjoy

* * *

><p>My Dad couldn't handle the concept of Platform nine and three quarters, so he said his goodbyes when I was standing between platform 9 and platform 10, then watched me disappear through the barrier.<p>

I boarded the train and went off to find my friends, who were sitting in a cabin at the end of one of the carriages. After lots of hugs, we sat down and the train set off.

I was a rather odd student really, it wasn't normal for a Slytherin to be friendly with people from other houses, but here I was with a couple of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Hannah, Terry, susan, Mandy and I had been good friends since the start of last year, when I had helped them find their way to classes after the staircases played a couple of nasty tricks on them.

When the train arrived, I slipped out of the door to find Draco, who gave me a quick smile before looking away in the hope that no-one would notice. I laughed to myself. A smile from Draco Malfoy. How special I must be.

* * *

><p>The sorting hat ceremony reminded me of when I had got up there and sat under the old, grubby hat. It had taken a long time to make a decision about me. I daresay it took longer than me than with Harry Potter, but thankfully his being famous drew the attention away from me.<p>

"This one is interesting," the hat had murmured so low that only I could her, "Loyal, very loyal, and so adventurous too. Smart, yes that is certain. Could fit in to any of the houses. But the power, oh the power that radiates from your bones..." The hat seemed to take a while to think, before muttering, "Not power-hungry by any means, but there is a darkness. Well hidden, under all of the loyalty and bravery, but it's there. With power like that, there's no way to avoid it. Therefore, you will be...SLYTHERIN!"

I remembered how the Slytherins had cheered and clapped, and how everyone else looked at me as if I had just become evil. I didn't feel evil. I wasn't evil. But wearing green at Hogwarts seemed to mean that you were one of the worst people around. Even so, I took on my new house graciously, although to this day I still puzzled about what the hat had meant by my power.

Throughout the feast, we heard rumours that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had been expelled from Hogwarts. Draco was loving it. I doubted the story, but it was still a bit of entertainment, I mean, flying a car into the wimping willow? That's gotta make the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

Finally, when we decided it was time to leave, Millicent Bullstrode and I got up and walked out of the Great Hall. A glance behind me showed Draco hanging with Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed to be snickering at the Gryffindor table, or perhaps, the absence of some of the Gryffindors...

* * *

><p>That night I dreamed of voices which moved through the walls of Hogwarts, as if a secret passageway had been found and a noisy kid had decided to walk through there, only, I couldn't understand a word that was being said. The words were in another language, though not one which I recognized. Images flashed before me, there was a sword, which had been lost for so long, and a bird which had red feathers and healing tears. And a scar. A scar in the shape of lightning.<p> 


	3. Why Are You In Slytherin?

I was confused when I woke, and was constantly thinking about my dream while I got dressed and began making my way to the great hall. The dream made no sense to me whatsoever. The bird and the sword were both things that I had never seen before . The scar, well, that wasn't much of a mystery. Why Harry Potter's scar would show up in my dream, however, was.

I put the thought to the back of my head and, after a few weeks of school, I forgot about it altogether. I was quite easily distracted at Hogwarts. So many lessons and homework, spells to master and potions to prepare for. And I was _good_ at it. The only person at the school who challenged me at all in my knowledge was Hermione Granger. Although I took pride in knowing that when I cast a spell and succeeded first shot, it was completely natural, and she'd probably studied it all night.

Life seemed flew by, and nothing strange happened until one night when a huge commotion was caused in the hallway. I was walking with a group of Slytherins when we found the message written on the wall, so it wasn't hard to end up at the front of the crowd. I just stuck with my fellow Slytherins.

What I saw was a bit of a shock, really. There were large puddles of water, and Mrs. Norris was hanging from a torch, by her tail. But that wasn't the worst thing. Written on the wall, between two windows, was a message in blood.

'_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED._

_ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.'_

A cold voice called out through the shocked silence that had overwhelmed the group of students who had discovered the scene,

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

I turned to see Draco Malfoy standing at the very front of the crowd, grinning at the ugly sight. Of course, the grin was forced, but I knew that most others wouldn't be able to see it. Why must he pretend to be such a jerk?

Filch was the next to appear on the scene, he was very upset with the state of his cat. And who wouldn't be if their pet had been hung by their tail? Accusing Potter of causing it, however, I thought wasn't quite so reasonable. Fortunately Dumbledore appeared before Filch had a chance to do any harm. Of course, he did the good headmaster thing, and sent all of us off to bed, excepting Potter, Granger and Weasley, who had been on the site before anyone else.

That night I had another dream. I was no longer in Hogwarts, I was searching for something. Something very important. But I still heard the whispers in another language, which was so similar to the words which were said in my last dream. They followed me wherever I went, and I knew that I was racing them. I had to find the thing which I was searching for before the whispers could carry out any of their threats. Otherwise, Hogwarts would be closed forever.

I woke in a cold sweat, and made my way down to the common room. It was still late at night, so no-one else was down there. I made myself comfortable on one of the chairs by the fire and sat back to think a bit.

_Enemies of the heir, beware._

The heir would be the heir of Slytherin, right? Someone who hated muggle borns?

I guess that would make me the highest on his hit list. I was the only muggle born ever to be placed in the Slytherin house, and the guy hates muggle-borns.

I sat there wondering if my new theory was true and if that was the reason behind my strange dreams, when I heard the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, a slight sneer on his face.

"This is my common room. I happen to be allowed here whenever I want."

"Worried about the message on the wall, are you?" he taunted.

"Yes," I answered quietly. That got him quiet.

He sat down in the chair next to me, and stayed silent, avoiding my eye contact.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it, you know. I know you don't mean it."

A slight smile flickered onto his face, and he turned to look at me. "Why are you in Slytherin?" he asked, softly.

The question caught me off guard. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you're a muggle born, and everyone knows that Slytherins hate them. And, you're so nice and everything. Everyone's on about Slytherins doing whatever they can to become more powerful and stuff like that. You're not like that at all. You'd fit right in with any other of the houses. You're loyal, like Hufflepuff, and smart, like the Ravenclaws. And let's face it, you must have the bravery of a Gryffindor to be able to walk through the Slytherin common room with your head held high, even though you're a muggle born. So why did the sorting hat put you in Slytherin?"

"The sorting hat said something about a darkness withing me," I told him, quietly.

"Well, I don't see it."

"Just as most people don't see any light in you," I replied.

He stared at me in shock, and I smiled getting to my feet.

"That was a compliment, by the way," I told him, as I got out of my chair and made my way back to my dormitory.


	4. We're on Our Way

Hey!

It's only taken me...oh, forever to update this. And I must apologize, but this is a really short filler. Mainly because I have lots of school work and I'm kind of addicted to writing another fanfic. So if this happens again, just constantly nag me to get the next chapter up. Seriously, if you nag, it will come quicker ;-)

* * *

><p>I was dreaming. I knew that I was dreaming. Again.<p>

I was in a camp somewhere. There were two teenagers in front of me, facing a man in a wheelchair.

"We have a quest for you," The man said.

Both of the teenager's faces filled with excitement.

"There is a sword somewhere, which needs to be recovered, and brought to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You and a demigod who attends the school will find it. You up for it?"

"Always," a female teenager told him.

"Excellent. You're going to have to travel to England to get the girl. The headmaster of the school is aware of the quest and will be expecting your arrival. Go straight to him, and he will take you to the demigod who will be accompanying you."

"Who is this demigod?" the other teenager asked, this one a male.

"Her name is Belinda. She hasn't yet been claimed, but the headmaster of the school is quite sure she's a demigod, and he's renowned for his wisdom. I'm sure that if he's right, she will be claimed once you are there."

When I woke up, one sentence was echoing in my head – "We're on our way."


	5. Daughter of Hecate

Hello everyone! I must apologize for the amount of time that it took for me to get this chapter up, and for how short and dodgy it is. I honestly had no idea how I should do this, so I eventually just wrote it, hopefully it is good enough :-)

**MydniteShadow1996: **Ages ago when you wrote all of those reviews, it actually made my day, so thanks to you and everyone else who has reviewed.

And just another note, for those that read this when I first wrote it, I changed the main character's name from Bianca to Belinda, in order to hopefully avoid confusion.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore's office was nothing like what I would have imagined.<p>

It was the biggest office I had ever seen, with pictures of every headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts on the walls. The sorting hat sat on the top of a cupboard, and a phoenix was perched in the middle of the room.

And two muggles sat in the middle of it.

I was shocked when I was called into the office- no one gets a summon from Dumbledore. Everyone who has been in the office was brought there by a teacher, but I can't lie, seeing two muggles in Hogwarts was the biggest shock of my life. Or it would have been, if they weren't the same two muggles which I had seen in my dream.

"Why don't you sit, Belinda?" asked the headmaster. I walked to the third chair in the room- and the only one which was unoccupied – and sat down, very curious about what was going on. "I'd like you to meet Percy and Annabeth," Dumbledore introduced the two muggles to me. I smiled at them, my mind whirling, what was going on here? "I'm afraid, Belinda," that I must ask you to do me a very special favour."

"What is that, Professor?" I asked after the headmaster was silent for a moment or two.

"What do you know of the sword of Godric Gryffindor?"

"Not a lot," I told him honestly, "It was Gryffindor's totem item, and presents itself to Gryffindors when they need it?"

"Well, not quite, but that will do," The man smiled from beneath his half-moon glasses. "I'm afraid that the sword was stolen from me, quite a while back, and I have a sneaking suspicion that we may need it in all this trouble with the Chamber," I was surprised at his casual mention of the Chamber, considering it had been haunting my dreams quite a lot lately. "So I am asking you, and apologize for doing so, to go with these two," he indicated to Percy and Annabeth, "To find and reclaim it."

"Sorry, Professor, but, why me?" I was trying to understand the meaning behind this, why would he send me on a quest to find a sword of Gryffindor when I was a Slytherin? Why not send Harry Potter? He seems to be someone who everyone trusts to save the day when the time comes.

"Belinda," The old man said, standing up and making his way around his desk, "Because you are special, just like Percy and Annabeth."

The words spun through my head, but I just couldn't make any sense of them...what did he mean?

Then I noticed a strange glowing above my head...

Annabeth stood up and walked over to me, I stood.

"It's nice to meet you Belinda," she said to me, "Daughter of Hecate."


	6. Demigod, Draco

Once again, sorry for the really looooong wait. And I apologise for the extremely short chapter, but I really needed to update. Thank you to all reviewers, subscribers and favourites.

* * *

><p>"...Daughter of who?" Draco asked, obviously shocked.<p>

"Hecate. The greek godess of magic." We were, once again, in the main common room of Slytherin. Late at night, so nobody else was down there.

It was my last night at Hogwarts before I left with the two other...demigods, Dumbledore called them. There was something I needed to take care of before I left though. ..

"You're kidding me," Draco's eyes were cold, the shade of gray making them look like a stone which you could find in a creek or stream.

"I'm really not," I told him. "I was called to Dumbledore's office, and got claimed."

"...Claimed?"

"Yeah, big silvery thing over head," I said, imaging where the mark was with my hands.

"By a greek godess?"

"Apparently."

"That is _the _most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," he told me, shifing in the lounge chair and looking at me from a different angle.

"You're telling me," I said, "And now I have to go and find the sword of Godric Gryffindor with a couple of other demigods."

"You mean there are more? More people born to goddesses?"

"And gods. Yeah."

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Why are you telling me this?" he finally asked.

I sighed. "Tomorrow, I leave the school. To go and find a sword. I kind of need someone to be my eyes and ears back here, so that I know about what's going on with the chamber, and how much time have before...it gets too bad. And I kinda need someone to draw the attention away from what I'm really doing."

"And you want _me _to do it?" He moved forward in the chair, so that he was now sitting on the edge, "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Because I can't think of a better person for the job. No one knows that we talk, and let's face it, you're pretty good at making things seem completely different from the truth."

Draco turned his head to the side, considering what I'd just said.

"Does that mean I'd be making up rubbish stories about you?"

"If that's what you need to do."

"Well, I am pretty good at that."

I smiled. "And, you get to do some good for once in your life."

"Okay. I'm in."

"Brilliant."

"Just one thing...how do I contact you?"

I looked at the blonde. Surely he's not that thick. "I have an owl you know."

* * *

><p>I was back in Dumbledore's office. Percy and Annabeth stood with me around a goblet.<p>

It had taken a while to explain to them the concept of a portkey, but we'd gotten there eventually. According to Dumbledore, the cup would take us to Camp Half-Blood, which was where Annabeth and Percy lived through the summer holidays, sometimes the whole year.

I had a small amount of supplies with me. My wand, some food and some parchment with a quill and ink in order to write to Draco when needed.

The idea was that we would get back to the Camp, where Percy and Annabeth would train me up as much as possible in just a couple of days. We would see the Oracle, who would apparently make some kind of prophecy, and then we'd go to wherever we think we should.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked, dragging me from my thoughts.

I nodded. Percy and Annabeth looked a bit unsure.

"Don't worry," I told them, "You'll just feel like you're spinning around in circles and then appear at the camp."

They nodded, still seeming unsure.

"We all have to touch at the same time?" Percy asked, just to make sure, I think.

"Okay?" I asked, and they nodded again, "One, two, three," I counted, and we all touched the goblet on three.


End file.
